


I always get the things I want

by Saint_of_Hell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Just to be sure, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_of_Hell/pseuds/Saint_of_Hell
Summary: After a casual day at Otabek's flat he and Yuri talk about rumors, their first time and sexual preferences. Talking leads to action, taking their friendship to the next level.Plus, Yuri is trying to be the confident little shit he wants other people to believe he is, when he's really just an anxious mess.
Put the underage tag + underage drinking there, just to be sure. Yuri is 17 in the story, everything is absolutely consensual and pretty sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I'm absolutely thrilled by Yuri on Ice so I wrote this little fic. And I really did finish a story for once. Yay!  
> Yurio grew to be one of my favorite characters so I wanted this story to be about him and in his POV.  
> I imagine that he had a pretty rough time growing up, always spending time at the rink to escape his environment. It made him tough and confident on the outside, but inside he might still be vulnerable and unsure. Maybe I'll write more about this little headcanon.  
> Now, please enjoy my story :) 
> 
> (also please note that English is not my first language, so if I made any mistakes, I apologize beforehand)

They were lying in Otabek's flat, on his small bed near the window front, like a million times before. They've been lying there for a good two hours, on their backs, heads together, feet dangling over each side of the bed. Otabek had been reading and Yuri had been checking his social media accounts.

Now it was to dark to read and Yuri had put his phone away. He had been staring at the dark ceiling, both at ease and sightly nervous, like he always when they were so close to each other.

Otabek sighed.

“What's up?” Yuri asked into the near dark room, eyes still at the ceiling.

“I'm just thinking...”  
“Wow, that's a new one” Yuri teased.

“Haha. No, I'm just thinking about these rumors.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. Fucking rumors. Fucking media. He'd been getting a lot of medial attention. Because he was so young, because he was so good at skating, because everyone found it so funny that he looked like a girl. You name it, there was a rumor about everything. It made Yuri angry that people couldn't seem to mind their own businesses.

But mostly, he'd just ignore it. And he'd told Otabek to do the same, so he was surprised for him to chose that topic.

“What rumors?”

“You know... about us.”

Yuri froze, suddenly feeling caught. He hoped the other boy didn't notice.

“What about us?”

Otabek sighed again.

“I'm not really sure it's a good thing to tell you. You're always so good with shutting the media out. You never listen to stupid rumors.”

“Yes, well, now you already started. Plus I can choose to ignore it after you told me, right?”

Yuri said, sounding more confident than he felt. He had a feeling he knew what Otabek was about to tell him. The two of them, always together, training together, skating together, practically living together half of the time must've drawn some attention by now. _Somebody_ must have noticed.

Yuri didn't mind but he wasn't so sure what Otabek thought about it.

“Tell me” the younger boy demanded.

“They talk about how we're together all of the time.”

So, Yuri had been right.

“They think we're together. You know, a couple. Lovers. Having sex. Whatever.”

  
Yuri stared at the ceiling, eyes wide. He hadn't thought it would be quite so... _detailed_. Oh crap.

“Well...” he started, again going for confident. “I thought there would be rumors about my sex life sooner.”

Otabek moved and Yuri felt the other boy looking at him, even if it was too dark to see.

“You're _seventeen_ , Yuri.” He sounded partly offended and partly worried by Yuri's statement.

“I know. But you know how they are. Plus, it's not like I didn't have sex before.”  
“You did?” Otabek sounded surprised.

Yuri didn't plan to tell him or to tell anyone, about his disastrous first time, but maybe the distraction from the topic before wasn't so bad. At least it wouldn't be about the two of them.

Yuri was still unsure how Otabek had reacted to the rumor of the both of them. Even after all this time together, the other boy was still hard to read.

“Yeah, shortly before I turned 15.”

Before Otabek could say anything he added “It isn't quite a happy story.”

“Would you mind telling me anyway?” Otabek asked, his voice soft in the darkness.

Yuri's heart shuttered. As if he could say no to this voice.

“You know, I was still living with grandpa in a very small flat in one of those big ugly Russian twenty-story buildings. Grandpa was at work, he was working overnight pretty much all the time. There was this girl who was supposed to look after me. A neighbor of ours, Inna. She was 17. I didn't really like her and most of the time she just left me alone to do whatever I wanted. One night she invited a couple of friends to her flat when her parents were away and since she'd promised to look after me she brought me along. It was a stupid party. You know, loud music, lots of people cramped in a shitty flat doing drugs and drinking lots of vodka. I was so bored I drank some to. And then, later that evening Inna came to me and kissed me and we sort of ended having sex.”

“Sort of?”

“I didn't like it that much.”

Because then I realized that I like boys, Yuri added, but only in his mind.

He glanced anxious to Otabek, even though he couldn't see his face in the dark. He always had the feeling that the two of them where alike. But he didn't know for sure.

How does one ask such a question? What if it would ruin their friendship?

“You were right, it isn't quite a happy story. I'm sorry that it was like that for you.”

Otabek's voice was calm although Yuri could hear real sadness behind those words. He sighed.

“Yeah, me too.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

Then Yuri took his chance.

 

“How was it for you?”

“How was what?

“Having sex for the first time?”

When Otabek didn't answer, the anxious feeling was back.

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

He felt the other boy smile in the dark. “I want to, it's just that its kind of boring.”

  
“Tell me anyway,” Yuri demanded.

He turned his head to look at Otabek through the darkness. The streetlight was shining dimly through the sheer curtains, though it didn't reach the older boys whole face. Yuri could only see his mouth, his eyes were hidden in the dark.

Yuri turned around, so he was lying on his tummy, watching as Otabek talked.

“I had a girlfriend for about two years. When I was 18.”

  
“A girlfriend? How didn't I know about that?” Yuri asked, frowning.

He felt the bed dip as the other man shrugged.

  
“I thought I was in love, then. But then it sort of changed. I changed. I thought about a lot of things and when I told her, she broke up with me.”

“Told her what?”

Yuri was still staring at the other men, heart pounding.

It took a long time for Otabek to answer. When he did, his voice was even quieter than normal.

“I told her that I was into boys, too.”

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. His heart was racing and he feared that somehow Otabek could hear it.

Wasn't that what Yuri had dreamed of? Now he could be sure that they both were the same. But instead of happy, he still felt nervous.

'Think. Think of something to say, you stupid boy' he thought to himself.

Otabek seemed to misinterpret his silence.

“I would have never cheater on her, if that's what you think! It was just something I realized back then.”

His tone was defensive now and Yuri felt the other man's walls come up, like he'd seen so many time with others, strangers, people that Otabek didn't trust.

No no no. Yuri sat up suddenly.

“No, it's okay. It's fine with me. I didn't think that. I know you're not that kind of person.”

It sounded lame, even to himself. But it seemed to calm Otabek and they both went silent for a while. Yuri hugged his legs and leaned back on the window sill. He took a deep breath which was supposed to be calming but did none to his fluttering nerves. It was a difficult topic. '

Don't mess this up' he told himself again. But he felt like it was necessary to stay on the topic. Like he, himself, _needed_ to talk about it. He'd never told anyone before.

'Ask him something. If he changes topic now, you might never feel confident enough to talk about it again.'

  
“So... is kissing a boy different from kissing a girl?” he asked, his voice sounding to loud.

Otabek turned again, slowly sitting up as well.

“Eh, I don't know?”

Yuri shot him a questioning look.

“I was only with her... it's just, kind of, all in my head” Otabek sounded a bit embarrassed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They went silent again.

Suddenly, Yuri got up. “I think I get us something to drink.” He was already going for the door.

“Yuri, wait. They won't sell you anything here...” But he was already out of the door.

 

 

10 minutes later he was back at the flat, standing just outside the door, a bottle of vodka in his left hand. Of course the guy at the over night gas station had sold it to him, even though he was only 17. He always got what he wanted, despite his age.

'Now you go and get what you want inside there, too, Yuri Plisetsky!' he thought to himself. And before he could embarrass himself even more, standing in the dimly light hall way, giving himself a prep talk he took a big gulp straight out of the vodka bottle before turning the key and going back in.

Otabek was still on the bed but had turned on the small bedside lamp. He looked relieved when he saw Yuri.

“I thought you've gone home. You left your phone here.

Yuri shrugged, trying to play it cool.

“Why would I go home? Without my phone, doesn't really sound like me.” he smirked.

This seemed to calm the other boy and the brunette smiled back at him. Then his eyes focused on the vodka bottle.

“You really got some? Even I have to show them my ID when I buy wine.”

Yuri's smile widened.

“Yes, well, I'm so much more than my age would suggest.”

He took another swing out of the bottle. Otabek laughed, a soft sound, making Yuri feel warm and fuzzy inside. 'It's now or never', he thought.

He crossed the room and sat next to Otabek, knees nearly touching. Yuri played with the bottle in his hand.

“So... you want to try it?” he asked before his courage left him again.

“I know what vodka tastes” Otabek sounded confused.

“I wasn't talking about vodka.”

Yuri said, looking up from his hands, into the other boy's face.

His eyes were gleaming in the dimly lit room and his face was so, so close. Yuri saw his eyes flicker down to his mouth, then back up to look him in the eye before he looked down again. Yuri put a hand on Otabek's thigh. He was very, very warm.

The blonde felt his face redden as he leaned into the other boy. He closed his eyes as he felt Otabek's breath tickle his nose.

'Now or never' he thought again and then he felt the warmth of the other's lips press lightly again his own.

Yuri moved even closer, desperate to close the last centimeters between them. He slowly opened his lips and felt a hot bolt of pleasure striking through his insides as Otabek's tongue slowly found its way inside his mouth.

They were kissing, really kissing, like Yuri had imagined for so long. It was even better than he had imagined.

He felt the other man's hand come up to cup his head, feeling his fingers softly stroking through his blonde hair. He never wanted to do anything else besides kissing his friend. He never wanted to open his eyes again.

As their kiss deepened, the pleasure deepened too. Yuri felt it like hot lava inside of him and he noticed Otabek trembling slightly. Somehow, Yuri's hands had let go of the bottle and found their way into Otabek's shirt, gripping it tightly, pulling the other boy even closer.

At that, the brunette made a soft sound, not quite a moan but definitely close to it. Yuri let himself be pulled on the bigger man's lap, which broke the kiss. Yuri's knees were on both sides of Otabek's legs and he was still not opening his eyes.

Otabek pulled back a little, but only to let their foreheads touch. He was breathing heavily and Yuri noticed his own breathing had become rapid, too. Otabek was so close to him that he felt his smile before the other man started to speak, his lips slightly brushing Yuri's with every word.

“That was... surprising, Yuri.”

Slowly, Yuri opened his eyes. They were so close that he could see Otabek's eyes, pupils blown so wide that his brown eyes now seemed nearly black.

Yuri cleared his throat. He felt like he couldn't trust his own voice but smirked nevertheless.

“Kiss now, talk later?” he asked, his voice rough.

 

Otabek growled, actually growled and captured his lips again. He'd never let go of Yuri' hair and now his grip tightened again. This seemed to really do something to Yuri. He felt hot pleasure ticking down his spine, pooling between his legs.

If Otabek would look down, he would surly see the hard erection tenting the blonde's pants. But before he got to worry about it, Otabek shifted his hips in a sharp movement and Yuri's erection was met by the other man's equally hard dick.

Yuri moaned, loud and deep in the otherwise silent room. He ground down, making the other boy moan, too.

Yuri ran his hands from where he'd gripped Otabek's shirtfront down his lean torso and further down till he reached the hem of his shirt. Carefully, the blonde pushed it up, his fingers stroking every inch of exposed skin. When he had lifted the shirt as far as he could, Otabek broke the kiss to let him pull the shirt off completely. He was watching him with dark eyes. He pulled Yuri close again, groaning as their aching cocks met once more.

Before Yuri could capture his lips again, Otabek brought his mouth close to Yuri's ear. His warm breath tickled the blonde's skin.

“You sure you want were this is heading, Yuratchka? Once we start again I might never be able to stop.”

Yuri leaned into his warmth. “I'd like that”, he smirked.

But Otabek looked at him more earnest now.

“Seriously, Yuri. I don't want to push you into anything. You're barely even seventeen yet...”

Yuri snorted. “You're hardly the one that's pushing. And have we not established that I always get the things I want, despite my age?”

“So, this is what you want?”

“Of course this is what I want!”

Otabek still looked unsure. But Yuri was sick of all the talking, he was craving the other man's touch, his kisses, his body heat and the delirious friction he offered.

“Please”, the blonde added, fully aware that Otabek knew quite well how rarely he used the p-word. And it had the desired effect. The older boy's eyes clouded, his breath turning harsh again.

“You sure?” he asked, but Yuri pulled him closer once more. This time, they only stopped to remove Yuri's shirt as well, shortly followed by both their pants.

Now they were lying across the bed in their boxer briefs. Their legs were entangled, hands roaming each others bodies. Yuri had never felt so good in his whole life. And he had never been that desperate to get off. He tried to push Otabek's hands down his body, hoping the other would get the hint. And since the older boy was grinding his hips rhythmically against Yuri's thigh the blonde was pretty sure the other was as desperate as he was.

“Will you touch me... please?” Yuri practically mewled.

 

Otabek opened his eyes but his hands began to travel downward. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Yuri's elastic underwear.

Slowly, so very slowly, the other man pushed it down, his thumps stroking ever bit of exposed skin.

Yuri tried not to squirm but it was difficult. He felt his erection bobble free as Otabek pushed his briefs down all the way.

Yuri felt exposed, but in a good way. He trusted Otabek and this was more than he had ever dreamed of.

He leaned back, now on his back and fully naked in his friend's bed. The man above him let his hands stroke near Yuri's hard dick, so very near and Yuri couldn't stop a moan form escaping again. He pushed his hips up impatiently, signaling Otabek to get it on. The other boy took the hint, finally stroking his fingertips over Yuri's exposed cock. Yuri felt like his insides would melt.

“More” he gasped, making Otabek smile.

“Quite bossy, are we?”

But he did get it on. He was now hovering above the younger man, his right hand gripping Yuri tightly, stroking up and down his length with just the right amount of pressure.

Yuri closed the distance between them and kissed him again – maybe to hide the moans which were about the escape his lips again.

Otabek swiped his thump over Yuri's sensitive cockhead and the blonde felt him spreading a drop of precum.

Yuri was breathing in harsh, interrupted by little sounds of pleasure. He knew he was close.

But there was something he wanted even more than this. So the younger man let his hands travel down Otabek's spine until he felt his firm ass and gripped tightly, pulling the other man closer to him while trying to get his briefs off. Otabek moaned.

In one swift motion he pulled his underwear down. His legs nestled between Yuri's. Yuri craved the full body contact more than anything. Now the older was lying on top of him, his body weight deliciously hot and heavy.

Yuri was unable to control his motions anymore, he pushed his hard dick into the hot, hard friction that was Otabek's erection. He felt precum, both of their precum, making it easy to slide together, to find a combined rhythm. They both moaned at the same time.

Yuri arched his body, spine coming off the mattress, trying to get even more friction. He felt his insides drawing together as the approaching orgasm hit him like a wave.

He tried to ride the feeling, seeing bright white spots before his eyes. He gasped Otabek's name while he felt himself spilling hot between their two bodies.

He'd never come so hard in his whole life.

He felt Otabek above him reach his orgasm, too. He felt him spill hot and sticky come on Yuri's abdomen and chest while a passionate moan escaped the normally so quiet man.

Despite being sweaty and sticky, Yuri felt happiness tingle trough his whole body. He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling, the very ceiling he had seen a million times before when they had a sleepover.

Otabek lifted his head from Yuri's shoulder. With one hand he lifted himself up and pushed his sweaty hair back with the other. Then he brought their faced together once more, nose touching nose.

He smiled at Yuri and Yuri felt himself smile back. He could get lost in Otabek's eyes. He could get used to this.

“Kissing boys is defnitly better than kissing girls.” Otabek said, grinning.

“I hope that means kissing only one boy.”

Otabek laughed and nodded at the same time before Yuri pulled him back down in a hug.

 

 


End file.
